The anime school! REALITY
by nekoconk
Summary: mh que pasaria si juntamos a muchos chicos lindos y los metemos a un reality? jeje aqui esta la respuesta!.parejas: sasuxnaru itachixyondaime y otras parejas de series x
1. Chapter 1

THE ANIME SCHOOL!!! **REALITY**

Aclaraciones:

( N/a) interrupción autora

- - dialogo personajes

/ publico

interrupciones para el fic

CAPITULO N° 1 

°°°+++ 1° día conociéndose +++°°°

-¡Buenos días mis queridos telespectadores!, hoy estrenamos el primer capitulo de este entretenido reality – colegio, en donde nuestros concursantes tendrán que desenvolverse y ante todos nosotros y aprender con los profesores que hemos puesto en esta escuela, como si fueran jóvenes normales que asisten a la secundaria olvidándose de la presencia de las cámaras- (N/a útil explicación del conductor XD)

-ahora vamos a la parte más emocionante de este primer capitulo (N/a como si fura interesante o emocionante) ¡les presentare a los concursantes!-(N/a Sí al fin los malditos concursantes)

el primero es un joven que segura tendrá a todas las chicas locas y gritando por él, su pueblo natal es una antigua tribu que tienen la cualidad de que al enojarse sus ojos se vuelven de un rojo sangre y son capaces de cualquier cosa, el utiliza una antigua técnica llamada nen tiene el pelo rubio... supongo que ya saben quien es su nombre (N/a para los bakas que no lo han adivinado) es... KURAPICA/EEEEEEEE!!! Bravo, uuuuuuu / (N/a sí el infaltable rubiecito)

-sigamos con nuestra presentación la segunda participante es muy tímida pero puede luchar por lo que quiere sin importarle ella tiene unos lindos ojos de color celeste casi blanco y su pelo es de un negro brillante proviene de una aldea donde solo hay ninjas y su clan se llama hyuga ella es... HINATA/ Aplausos / y continuamos con el tercer concursante este es un joven que cuando pequeño perdió todo menos a su hermano pequeño / pobre / (N/a T-T pobrecito) en el lugar de donde él proviene se utiliza la alquimia y un principio básico llamado ley de equivalencia de intercambio, el tiene unos ojos y pelo de color de oro y su carácter es un tanto explosivo el es... EDWARD ELRIC/ uaaaa! Dale Ed!!!/ .

-Recordemos que cada uno de ellos ya ha estado en televisión ya sea como protagonista de una serie o personaje secundario... ( N/a buena acotación del animador) mejor continuemos presentando nuestra cuarta participante es una jovencita que ha tenido diversos papeles junto a su amiga Sakura tiene el pelo largo y negro y se esmeraba mucho por los trajes de sakura en Sakura card captors tanto así que llego a quitarle el puesto a la diseñadora oficial ella tiene una hermosa voz que una vez se la raptaron su nombre es... TOMOYO!!!

-Para que no se aburran ahora ¡vamos a presentar a los concursantes en pareja! Vamos con dos participantes excelentes la primera es una tierna niña que vive rodeada de hombres y tiene dos amigas que la han apoyado mucho desde la muerte de su madre (N/a que suerte) y el segundo es un joven enamorado de su princesa que perdió sus recuerdos ellos son SHAORAN Y THORU!!!!-

-Vamos con los siguientes concursantes, ellos son dos ninjas y ambos vienen de la misma aldea y los dos son rivales uno es rubio y el otro un espectacular moreno (N/a si así se le puede llamar XP) ellos son... NARUTO Y SASUKE!!!-

-Sigamos de los dos participantes que vienen una es un relleno por que no sabíamos a quien más podríamos poner y no diré nada de ella pues la puede perjudicar y el otro es un joven que viene de china de una importante y genial dinastía muy antigua que tiene bajo su control a muchos pero muchos zombis! el es REN TAO!!!!! Ahhh! sí y la niña de relleno es sakuno del príncipe del tenis- (N/a no tenía por que estar aquí, lo único que hace es estorbar)

-Y el ultimo concursante pero no menos importante es un jugador de tenis espectacular hasta el momento solo su padre lo ha vencido aparte de él nadie tiene un hermoso pelo negro y siempre usa jockey el es RYOMA ECHIZEN!!!!-.

-Bueno esta sería toda la presentación de los concursantes ahora vamos a ver que sucedió en este primer día de colegio – ( N/a Sí al fin a la acción!! por cierto este es un internado y nadie puede salir ni siquiera los personajes de relleno y los profesores tienen un concurso aparte XP)-

EN EL INTERNADO

-Hola chicos yo soy la directora, me llamo Riza Hawkeye y odio la indisciplina, tengo en mis manos una lista con sus nombres y su edad cuando yo termine de nombrarlos a todos y de decir su edad ustedes me dirán sí están bien sus datos ¿entendido?-

-sííííííííííííííí- (N/a que susto tener una directora así)

-Veamos... Kurapica 17 años, Hinata 17 años, Edward 18 años, Tomoyo 17 años, Shaoran 17 años, Thour 17 años (N/a representa 14 XD), Naruto y Sasuke tienen 17 años, Ren 16 años igual que Ryoma... ahhh sí y sakuno tiene 16 años. ¿Están todos los datos correctos?-

-Sííííííííííííí- (N/a en coro XD lo que hace el miedo)

-Ahora les presentaremos a sus profesores:

-De lenguaje mh no tenemos por el momento u.u

-De matemáticas Inui Sadayaru

-De biología

-De física y química Roy Mustang

-De historia Hohenhiem de la luz

-De educación física Kaede Rukawa

-De cocina Syusuke Fuji

-De danza Kikumaru Eiji

-De música Sakuma Ryuichi

-De computación e informática Hughes

-De idioma extranjero ingles Mr. K

-Idioma extranjero francés Hisoka

-Artes El mayor Armstrong

-Astronomía Yukito

-Esos serian todos sus profesores. Ah y un anuncio más, en sus clases se infiltrará un chico que causará problemas y ustedes lo tendrán que buscar, el que lo encuentre se llevara un premio aparte que consistirá en unas vacaciones en Francia junto con el profesor o alumno que ustedes elijan. Para que esto se les haga más fácil dentro de los mismos alumnos habrá un detective que les dejará pistas para descubrir al "CRIMINAL"-

-Ahora les indicarán donde se encuentran sus dormitorios ah y el de los profesores participantes esta al lado pensamiento Riza: jajajajaja estarán vigilados y no harán nada de ruido esos malditos niños muajajajajaja si que soy mala muy mala ahora ¡a dormir!-

En los dormitorios

-¡chicos necesito su atención!-

-¿ ah¿Que quieres Kurapica?-

-Necesitamos organizarnos para no quedar en desventaja con el resto de los alumnos que si pertenecen a este internado para eso debemos saber quien es mejor para cada asignatura y así hacer comités por si no entendemos o nos perdemos en las clases. De este modo tendremos la posibilidad de que nos saquemos buenas calificaciones aparte de nuestra actual situación de concursantes de reality ¿están de acuerdo?-

-Sííííí a mí me parece una idea genial tte bayo-

-Lo mejor es que mañana nos comencemos a organizar porque si nos descubren despiertos tal vez nos eliminen automáticamente-

-¿y desde cuando tú eres el líder dobe?

-¿Acaso te molesta que yo esté organizando a los demás Uchia?

-¿ y que si me molesta tienes algún problema con eso niño inteligente?-

- no, me da lo mismo lo que tu pienses al final estas en toda tu libertad de expresarte según dicen las reglas de este reality –

- no me digas¿leíste todas las reglas antes de venir?-

- sí, es mejor llegar sabiendo lo que se puede y lo que no se puede hacer-

- eres un maldito-

- y que si lo soy tanto te interesa molestarme es que acaso yo te hice algo malo ¿o es que quieres ganar reiting o admiradoras o pantalla?-

- no, sólo quiero que tú no te creas el líder de nada, porque no lo eres. Que te parece esto, ni siquiera puedes contra una pequeña araña; Mírate, ya no estas mirándome directamente... eres un bastardo-

- ¡nunca deberías mostrarme algo así! -

-Kurapica, detente deja de patearlo –

de pronto se ve una luz azul y los dos están sujetos por unas extrañas formas de piedra

- Podrían callarse Al y yo intentamos dormir-

- ¿Que te metes tu ENANO? -

- ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY MÁS PEQUEÑO QUE UN GRANO DE ARENA Y QUE APENAS PUEDES VERME! -

- si pequeño niño yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, hasta tu hermano pequeño es más grande que tu-

- ¡AL SUELTAME DEJAME PATEARLO!-

- COF, COF creo que les dijeron algo sobre la disciplina niños-

- y que te metes tu Mustang a ti nadie te ha llamado ¿o es que quieres que dejemos a tus queridos hermanos Elric en paz?-

- Tu ¿cómo te llamas?-

- eso a ti no te interesa-

- Él es el baka de Sasuke señor-

- ¡Naruto! Por que le dijiste -

- por que no me dejabas dormir y estabas molestando a Ed y a Kurapica kun -

- gracias Naruto. Ahora Sasuke ven para acá, hablaremos con la directora-

- O.O ¿con la directora?-

- sí con ella -

- T-T ¿de verdad? -

- ¬¬ sí -

- esta bien-

Sasuke se va con Roy y cierra tras si la puerta

- esta bien ahora todos a dormir-

las siguientes conversaciones están habladas en susurros

_- Al estas despierto?-_

_- si¿que quieres hermano?-_

_-¿quien crees que es mejor líder?-_

_- preferiría que no le hicieras caso a ninguno, aunque si tuviera que elegir prefiero a kurapica no sé si te diste cuenta, pero se libró sólo de las rocas que hiciste para que lo sujetaran-_

_- mh de todos modos nadie nos pregunto como llegaste aquí, eso me ahorra una explicación-_

_- sí, ahora durmamos, mañana es nuestro primer día de clases- _

en otro lugar de la habitación

-_ nee Naruto ¿estas despierto?-_

_- ¿ah¿Quién es?-_

_- Kurapica-_

- ¡¡¡¡¿Que¿De verdad? Yo soy fanático de tu serie ¬ me encantan esos súper poderes y el súper "kudan"-

- _Naruto te equivocas de serie. Mhh ¿ podrías hablar más despacio?-_

- _claro¿qué quieres tte bayo?-_

_- mhhh etto me gustaría saber si Sasuke siempre tiene esa actitud hacia las personas-_

_- T-T sí eh intentado hacer que cambie pero insiste en querer vengarse de su hermano por eso lo invite a participar tengo la esperanza de que aquí cambie aunque solo sea un poco que olvide esa idea absurda-_

_-ah entonces es normal que reaccione así-_

_-mhh –_

_- gracias ahora es mejor que duermas así mañana estarás concentrado en clases-_

_- claro ¿ tu también vas a dormir ahora?-_

_- no yo voy a esperar a que vuelva Sasuke, duerme bien bye bye-._

ACLARACIONES:

_Palabras en cursiva:_ susurro

palabras entre asteriscos : pensamientos de personajes

y lo demás queda igual que antes

arreglando las diferencias +++

a las 3:00 AM la puerta del dormitorio se abre

_-Sasuke ¿eres tu? -_

_- ¿Naruto?-_

_- no el se durmió hace poco estaba esperándote-_

_-¿ y quien eres tú?-_

_- mh un niño inteligente-_

_- ¿por que me estas esperando? dobe -_

_-¿ por que no hablamos afuera mejor?-_

_- ¿de que?-_

_- de la necesidad que tenemos como concursantes de intentar llevarnos mejor-_

_- mh-_

- ¿a que te refieres con eso de llevarnos mejor?-

- simple como ya dije antes y tu no me prestaste atención todos nosotros incluyéndote estamos en desventaja por el simple hecho de que estamos haciendo dos cosas a la vez, debemos sacarnos buenas calificaciones y realizar todas las acciones que el reality nos diga por eso no conviene que tengamos problemas de convivencia desde el primer día si te molesta mi actitud puedes decírmelo y gritarme y podemos pelear pero no enfrente de los demás o crearemos una división entre los otros concursantes-

- ¿ósea quieres que cambie mi forma de ser frente a los demás?-

- en pocas palabras sí, aunque si no aceptaras los más aventajados de esa situación seriamos nosotros ya que en el programa nos dejarían porque seriamos una de las fuentes de reiting -

- entonces ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto por que no pelee contigo?-

- por Naruto y los demás ya te lo dije, sé que no te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas debido a lo que te hizo tu hermano-

- (N/a el niño genio le dio en el clavo en el corazón a Sasuke, pobre T-T) ¿cómo te enteraste?, no sé lo he dicho a nadie de aquí _es un secreto por el momento_-

- hay alguien que de verdad puede hacerse llamar tu amigo y que se preocupa por ti y no quiere verte sufrir, no te preocupes no diré nada a nadie mientras tu no quieras, ni kuroro se merece que luche contra él sabiendo y rebelando su peor miedo o secreto -

- ¿por que odias tanto al genei ryodan?-

- por lo que le hizo a mi tribu, _los asesino a todos solo porque tenían los ojos rojos_-

- _mh en cierto modo nos parecemos ambos quedamos sin alguien a quien proteger o ayudar y nos quedan las ganas de venganza solamente para vivir-_

- _sólo te equivocas en algo, tu tienes a quien proteger o ayudar si esta en problemas o que te puede escuchar, un día te darás cuenta... y no solo tienes a una persona sino que a toda una "aldea" que te necesita-_

-_sé de quien me estas hablando_ pero no puedo acercarme tanto a él, es mi rival y no me convertiré en su verdadero amigo hasta que luchemos-

-_amh-_

- ¿a donde vas? -

- debo refrescar mis pensamientos y sentimientos, creo que un paseo no me vendría mal, y tu Sasuke deberías acostarte mañana hay clases-

- ten cuidado, hay cosas vigilando los pasillos-

- claro, bye bye-

la puerta se sierra tras Sasuke, ya eran las 4:00 AM

- _amh mañana será otro día y nuevos sucesos ocurrirán-_

Kurapica caminaba por los pasillos del cuarto piso mirando hacia el enorme jardín que tenia ese lugar, aún meditaba en lo que Sasuke le había dicho, todo era cierto, su única meta que se había trazado hasta el momento era vengarse de geney, pero después de eso ¿qué¿Que haría si ya no quedaba más ryodan para vengarse, su mente había empezado a vagar en los recuerdos que tenía de sus viejos "amigos", esos que había dejado hace un tiempo para poder luchar contra Kuroro sin problemas y sin poner a nadie en peligro había sido todo tan alegre mientras estaba con ellos...

-_tsh-_

hm maldición era cierto lo que Sasuke dijo sobre cosas que merodean este lugar, el sonido viene de atrás, mejor me doy vuelta de apoco para ver que es _¡¡¡mh!!!..._

- _mh,_ Kuggapica, que haces despieggto a esta hogga?-

- etto, nada solamente no podía dormir así es que salí a dar una vuelta¡ah¿Por casualidad antes de encontrarme viste algo?-

- no mi queggido kuggapica no he visto nada en toda la noche peggo tu sí viste algo, el miedo en tus ojos me lo dice-

- mh en realidad no, no he visto nada ¬¬ que tipo más entrometido mejor vuelvo a mi dormitorio, nos vemos mañana en clases-

- claggo los estaggé espeggando-

después de haber perdido de vista a ese payaso

-_no puede ser, talvez no sea lo que estoy pensando que era, pero y sí lo es ¿quien lo habrá creado? Mejor le pregunto mañana a Ed, él sabe sobre ellos mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros-_

después de este inteligente razonamiento kurapica se fue por fin a dormir la hora exacta 5:00 AM

¡¡¡¿ y que les pareció este capitulo de lanzamiento/Mal!!!!, quiero el dinero de vuelta/ jeje lo sentimos no se hacen devoluciones - ( N/a de verdad espero os haya gustado este primer capi)

- Después de esa interrupción que me hizo la autora ¬¬ les anuncio que el próximo capitulo,_ si es que no nos sacan_ ¡¡¡viene increíble, con una misterio que crece y crece una gran discusión una clase problemática y mucha diversión no se lo pierdan!!!!! Bye bye!


	2. capitulo II ¿hay que ir a clases?

CAPITULO N°2

¿hay que ir a clases?

- ¡¡¡OHAYO ya estamos de vuelta como todos los días ( N/A ¬¬ maldito animador cállate o no te pago) en SU CANAL DE ANIME FAVORITO!!!, para no hacer más relleno ya que todo esta listo los dejo con ¡¡¡¡la acción del día de hoy!!!!-

en el internado

-¡¡¡ARRIBA MALDITOS MOCOSOS!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A QUEDARCE DORMIDOS LAS CLASES COMIENZAN EN VEINTE MINUTOS SI NO SE APURAN VAN A QUEDAR AFUERA!!!!!-

-_ahhh, ¿ y quien eres tú?-_

- ¡¡¡¿como que quien soy?!!! Yo soy el subdirector...-

- ¡¿tú!? No puede ser -

- tu no eres de la serie de boxeo, esa... ¿ cómo se llama? Mmh donde aparece este tipo que huele a pescado, em... -

- hajime no Ipo, ¿a esa serie te refieres naruto?- dijo Sasuke con mucha seguridad

- creo, mh etto ¿cómo sabes el nombre Sasuke?-

- ah porque con es serie aprendí algunos ganchos - le respondió sonriendo por primera vez es todo lo que iba de programa.

(pensamiento de Naruto) Oh Sasuke sonrió eso es genial datte bayo, creo que le hará muy bien estar aquí un tiempo

-¿ te pasa algo Naruto?, Naruto, Naruto reacciona Sasuke gritando con un megáfono ¡¡¡¡¡¡Naruto despierta!!!!!!-

- ¿ah, Sí hay que ir a clase vamos solo nos quedan... ¡¡¡¡10 minutos para llegar!!!!- desesperado el portador del kyubi sale corriendo seguido obviamente de Sasuke

- eh subdirector Takamura ¿es cierto que nos quedan 10 minutos? – pregunto Al

- Sí niño de lata-

- ¡¡¡QUE COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR niño DE LATA A AL DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE Y VERAS LO QUE ESTE BRAZO DE LATA PUEDE HACER MALDITO SUBDIRECTOR, AHORA SEGURAMENTE DIRAS QUE SOY MÁS CHICO QUE UNA HORMIGA Y QUE APENAS PUEDES VERME!!!-

- Ed cálmate, al parecer a Al no le afecto así que no deberías dejar que te afecte a ti, además todos sabemos que Al ya tiene su cuerpo y utilizo esa armadura sólo para entrar aquí- dijo Thoru

Takamura esta atrás riéndose a carcajadas de su mal chiste

- sí claro Thoru-

- aún te falta mucho viejo - ( a que no adivinan quien dijo eso)

- eh que te pasa mocoso engreído ¿a quien le dices anciano que no sabe nada?- grito Takamura echando humo

- a ti subdirector, no veo a nadie más con esas cualidades por aquí, en fin me voy a clase no quiero llegar tarde- y Ryoma se fue caminando tranquilamente.

el dormitorio quedo vació a excepción de Takamura que seguía echando humo echando humo

camino a clase

- Ed me gustaría hablar con tigo – Kurapica se había apresurado para alcanzar a los hermanos Elric.

- claro Kurapica, Al... – dijo Ed mirando significativamente a su hermano

- Si hermano yo me adelanto- le respondió Al captando la intención de la mirada de Edo.

-No, no es necesario que Al se marche ustedes dos saben mucho más que yo así que deseo oír su opinión- dijo Kurapica apresuradamente.

- mh, mejor habla luego que no tengo mucha paciencia- (N/A ups Ed ya se esta enojando)

- eh ok como supongo los homúnculos eran solo siete y ustedes destruyeron seis y Roy uno- dijo Kurapica con nerviosismo.

- sí-

- el caso es que anoche mientras paseaba por el cuarto piso y antes de que Hisoka me encontrara vi a una chica que vestía con los antiguos trajes de los "humanos creados" y además tenia la marca de Ouroboros- al decir estas palabras Kurapica ya no sentía tanto nerviosismo como antes.

-O O ¿a qué te refieres, dices que viste a un homúnculo y estas aquí tan tranquilo?- Ed estaba a punto de gritar.

- aún no sé si es verdaderamente una de ellos pero en el momento en que Hisoka apareció ella se evaporo, aunque tal vez haya sido una ilusión, ya era tarde y también esta el hecho de quien crearía a un homúnculo y lo traería aquí, a un reality o en el otro aspecto a una escuela-

- Eso no importa, el hecho es que alguien aquí se puede desvanecer cuando se le da la gana y eso me recuerda a pereza que podía desaparecer convirtiéndose en agua, aunque sabemos que no es ella porque ya la destruimos- dijo Al.

-mh, mejor estemos alertas y nos apuramos por que ya van a tocar el timbre-.

En otra parte del colegio

-¿mhh Sasuke sabes que clase nos toca ahora?- pregunto Naruto con cara de preocupación.

- mh no se dobe como quieres que sepa si no tenemos horario definido- dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos.

- mh espero que no nos toque frances- dijo Naruto realmente preocupado

- nos toca lenguaje- dijo Kurapica saliendo de la nada.

- y quien te pregunto a ti ¬¬ -(N/A la mala ostia de Sasuke va en aumento)

-Nadie yo solo le respondía a Naruto-

Naruto seguía con su cara de enorme preocupación

- ¿eh Naruto que te pasa por que tienes tan mala cara?- pregunto Kurapica con curiosidad

- mhh etto... rs que me da susto aprender francés // - respondió Naruto

- ¡¡¡De eso no te preocupes!!! Yo se francés así que te puedo ayudar-

- ¿eh Kurapica nos vas a enseñar francés cierto? – dijo Sasuke reapareciendo en la conversación ahora con una cara mucho más amistosa.

- mh no se si te pueda enseñar a ti Uchiha- dijo el rubio

- maldición por que no enseñan un idioma más fácil – soltó de repente Naruto

- Naruto procura que Hisoka no te oiga decir eso o te molerá a palos – dijo Kurapica como si estuviera hablándole al aire

- mhh etto hola // -

- hola Hinata-chan – saludo Naruto

- mhh etto ¿de... de que están hablando?-

-De que Kurapica sabe francés y nos va a enseñar a todo datte bayo-

- mh etto Kurapica el otro día cuando nos dijeron los profesores parecías molesto por que Hisoka-san seria nuestro profesor – pregunto tímidamente Hinata

- etto es porque nosotros trabajamos como equipo para derrotar a Kuroro, que es el líder de una organización mafiosa llamada Genei Ryodan y desde ahí prometí que no lo vería nunca más en mi vida _lastima que no podré cumplir mi promesa u.u_-

- ¿y es un mal profesor?- ( pregunta nerviosa de Naruto)

- en realidad no sé nunca le preste atención a las clases de francés que intentaba darme en los ratos libres que teníamos clases de francés — -

- ¬¬UU ¿¿¿y como demonios aprendiste??? – (Sasuke de nuevo con su cara de odio al mundo)

- mh leyendo y estudiando por mi cuenta, en realidad me es fácil aprender cualquier cosa de cualquier materia- (N/a Kurapica es muy inteligente sé parece a la escritora )

- ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ - miradas asesinas por parte de todos

- eh ya llegamos a nuestra aula- dijo Hinata un poco preocupada por pelea que estaba a punto de iniciarse

- T-T Sasuke no he comido ramen que voy a hacer, no puedo estudiar con el estomago vacío- dijo Naruto con ríos de lagrimas por los ojos

- mh ¿y crees que eso me importa dobe?-

- sííí tte bayo el ramen es mi comida favorita-dijo Naruto con verdadera pena que conmovió a todos menos a Sasuke.

- mh etto ¿quieres que te consiga ramen Naruto?- dijo Shaoran que había hace unos instantes al salon.

- eh Shaoran no le ofrezcas nada a este dobe, unos días sin ramen le harán muy bien – dijo Sasuke en un tono un tanto vengativo

- si claro datte bayo ya veremos a quien la hacen bien unos días aquí -

a ambos le salían rayos de los ojos

- será mejor que dejen de discutir, no ven que el timbre ya va a sonar – dijo en tono autoritario Ed.

- etto gomen nasai mi hermano solo quiere decir que mejor guardemos silencio, tal vez los profesores se pueden enfadar – dijo Al preocupado por la reacción que podrían tener sus nuevos compañeros de clases.

De pronto se hizo un silencio un tanto escalofriante, la puerta se había abierto y por ella entraron para sorpresa de todos dos profesores; los dos iban vestidos con pantalones de cuero muy apretados uno llevaba el pelo tomado en una cola y el otro más bien corto pero muy desordenado, uno era pelinegro y el otro rubio, uno estaba fumando y el otro de pronto le quito el cigarrillo, le dio una sorbida y luego se lo devolvió al otro, no sin ante darle un apasionado beso en la boca.

- Bueno niños nosotros somos sus profesores de lenguaje. Mi compañero se llama Yondaime y yo como ya deben saberlo soy Itachi-

En la parte de atrás dos jóvenes estaban a punto de desmayarse.

-Eh señora ¿qué esta asiendo? Por favor vuelva a su asiento.

-cof cof estamos al aire-

- O.O ups bueno ¡¡¿¿y como estuvo él capitulo de hoy??!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado por que no transmitiremos este programa hasta varios días más (N/a por fin estoy de acuerdo con el conductor) ¡¡ahora que ya saben quienes son los profesores de lenguaje espero que una de sus dudas se haya desvanecido!! Aunque aun quedan muchas incógnitas ¡¡así es que hasta el próximo capitulo!!-

COMENTERIOS DE AUTORA

UF menos mal termine este segundo capitulo ya me habían amenazado con golpearme si no lo hacia T-T, para que vean el maltrato que surge en la escuela.

Ah!! me gustaría agradecer a Keiko Akatsuki, y dejen reviws por que así seré feliz y sabré que puedo seguir escribiendo.

Asta la próxima


	3. por que ellos y no otros?

Aclaraciones:

( N/a) interrupción autora

- - dialogo personajes

/ publico

[ interrupciones para el fic

CAPITULO N°3

... ¿POR QUE ELLOS Y NO OTROS?...+++

- 3, 2, 1 estamos al aire -

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de The Anime School Reality ¡su mejor programa de televisión! ( N/a eso nadie se lo cree) para no retrasar más sus ganas de saber que pasara con estos nuevos profesores partiremos de inmediato -

/ EEEHHHH menos mal ya nos estábamos aburriendo /

[ en el internado

- O.O ¿eres Itachi Uchiha... el verdadero? -

- ¬¬ quien más voy a ser dobe-

- ¿no que tu andabas con malas juntas y por eso desapareciste?-

- no eso es lo que todos creen lo que pasa es que andaba de luna de miel con mi novio aquí presente el señor (no se merece tanto respeto) Yondaime Uzumaki-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!- exclamación por parte de todos

- ¡Tú eres mi papá!- gritó Naruto con emoción

- u.u U si hijo, lo siento te he decepcionado- dijo Yondaime con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

- Noooo!!! Para nada estas de lo más guay que se puede pedir, que te apuesto a que sabes un montón de técnicas ninja, además tu pareja también esta genial ¡¡y es el hermanito de Sasuke!!, Eso quiere decir que somos parientes u.u y yo que lo quería más que eso-

Naruto parecía un poco triste con la ultima idea que se le había ocurrido.

( pensamiento continuo de Sasuke por que ellos, por que ellos no podían poner unos profesores más competentes que ellos)

- Bueno después de estos emotivos reencuentros familiares debemos concentrarnos en nuestra clase- dijo Itachi con un tono de voz que hizo callar a toda la clase en un instante.

- Nuestro principal objetivo en esta clase es que aprendan a hablar adecuadamente, sin groserías, que seáis capaces de expresar vuestras ideas sin trabarse, que aprendáis que el lenguaje es una preciosa arma con que pueden herir a su peor rival – dijo Yondaime con mucha inspiración

-ne así que es eso lo que buscabas anoche en internet... y yo que pensé que andabas buscando imágenes pornos mías- dijo Itachi con un tono sexy

- eh Ita-chan no digas esas cosas aquí, no ves que hay menores de edad- dijo Yondaime muy rojito

- Eh que es lo que no quieres que diga, que ayer la pasamos genial en la pieza que tenemos aquí, que te excitas si hago esto- Itachi se acerco al rubio y empezó a ronronearle en la oreja mientras sus manos iban bajando lentamente por el cuerpo de su amante.

- AH, Itachi mh dijimos quehh no íbamos a hacer nada enfrente de los alumnos- dijo el rubio intentando contener los gemidos de placer que le causaba el hecho de que Itachi lo estuviera toqueteando.

- esta bien sigamos con la clase, como bien iba diciendo el otro profesor(recalcar el tono frío que utiliza para dirigirse a Kaseiyo) en esta clase aprenderéis lenguaje y lo primero que haré será un dictado el que tenga menos de cuatro palabras buenas estará en riesgo y puede irse y dejar el programa- (N/a EEEh asi me gusta Itachi bien malvado XD)

- Prepárense que ya voy a comenzar a dictar los espero diez segundos-

-diez-

-nueve-

-ocho-

-siete-

-seis-

-cinco-

-cuatro-

-tres-

-dos-

-uno-

-¡Comenzamos! ; la primera palabra es... maquiavélico, la segunda es... excitación, la tercera es... perezoso, la cuarta es vergel, y la quinta y última es búho ne sería se acabó el tiempo así que entréguenme sus pruebas- Itachi tenía una cara de villano increíble al decir esto.

-bueno le damos el resto de la clase libre así que pueden hacer lo que quieran con tal de que no mantengan relaciones raras delante de Yondaime que se pone caliente- todos quedaron pasmados en sus asientos luego de las declaraciones del pelinegro profesor.

-Ey Naruto vamos a conocer el colegio, tenemos tiempo suficiente para ver la mitad de la tercera y cuarta planta- El Uchiha menor parecía muy interesado en que Naruto le dijera que si.

- Mh etto esta bien Sasu-chan pero me acompañas a la hora de almuerzo a ver a mi papá ¿vale?-

- Claro Naru con tal de que no vea a mi odioso hermano está bien- dijo Sasuke con enorme alegría.

Después de diez minutos intentando llegar a la puerta pudieron salir de la sala y dirigirse a las escaleras, en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos hablo pero sin darse cuenta se habían tomado de la mano, de pronto ambos ninjas se dieron cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba, despacio y al mismo tiempo se voltearon para ver quien era el que se entrometía en su "cita" y se encontraron con una mujer de extrañas vestiduras negras, pelo de un negro azulado como el de Sasuke unos ojos de un azul profundo. Solo pudieron verla unos segundos pues desapareció sin dejar rastro, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

- Sa-su-ke ¿qué era eso? Tengo miedo- Naruto se aferró al cuerpo Del Uchiha menor

- Naruto no te muevas, ella todavía esta aquí, no se en que lugar pero siento su presencia-

Sasuke comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados sin lograr ver en donde estaba la extraña mujer

( si es que esa cosa es mujer) hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba tras ellos.

- Naruto- susurro Sasuke en el oído del rubio –cuando te diga ya debemos salir corriendo hacia la escalera que esta a tu mano derecha¿entiendes?-

- si Sasu-chan – respondió Naruto soltándose lentamente del peliazul.

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que Sasuke grito

- YA-

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia le escalera, pero antes de lo que imaginaban la extraña criatura ya estaba delante de ellos impidiéndoles el paso, con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

- Naruto retrocede anda por la otra escalera- grito Sasuke un tanto desesperado.

Naruto se volteo y corrió hacia la escalera libre mientras Sasuke empezaba a luchar contra aquella criatura.

- ¡¡¡Ayuda datte bayo, Sasuke esta solo luchando arriba contra una cosa rara!!! – Eso grito Naruto cuando llego a su sala en donde el desorden era el dueño del lugar hasta que él apareció, en ese momento el silencio reino en el lugar y ambos profesores se pararon de sus asientos con cara de preocupación.

- Eh chicas tranquilas si no le pasara nada a Sasuke-

- pañuelos, pañuelos quien quiere pañuelos-

-¡eh señor este es un canal de televisión no un estadio!!-

-COF COF-

- O.O señor director-

- ¿y esta porquería de programa sale al aire? creo que lo cancelare-

/NO, NO /

- será mejor que nos despidamos queridos telespectadores hasta el próximo capitulo (si es que el director no nos saca).

COMENTARIOS DE YO OSEA LA AUTORA

Ya termine este tercer capi, por suerte la otra vez no me salve de los retos de mis queridas compañeras por no terminar rápido el segundo capitulo un poco más y caigo en depresión u.u.

Ah disculpen si salió un poco corto es que el que viene sera más largo.

Mis agradecimientos a:

Smyk youko

Yoko Elfen

Neko-no-saint

Y seria hasta la próxima y recuerden deben dejar reviws porque si no lo hacen me dará depresión y no seguiré escribiendo


End file.
